Estrés
by Tina-117
Summary: El jefe de varia, Xanxus, se ha vuelto a emborrachar y Squalo es el único que puede lidiar con él. *Oneshot* Ligero XS


**¡Hola~! Este es mi primer fic después de muuuucho tiempo sin subir y haber decidido volver a las andadas por Fanfiction (?). Es solo un pequeño oneshot humorístico con humor cliché de Katekyo, (inspirado en uno de los omakes de la serie y en el headcanon de internet de que Xanxus a veces se emborracha y molesta a toda criatura viviente), que escribí tarde en la noche cuando estaba aburrida. No es mi mejor fic obviamente, pero espero que se le de una pequeña oportunidad a leerlo ·w·**

* * *

-¡Squ-chan!  
-¡VOOOOOOI!-gritó el capitán de Varia, haciendo resonar su voz por toda la base, mientras bajaba las escaleras para saber qué sucedía en el gran salón-¡¿Qué quieres, Lussuria?!  
-El jefe ha vuelto a emborracharse-aclaró Fran, con su habitual y monótono tono de voz.  
-¡Basuras!-gritaba Xanxus con la cara colorada por la gran cantidad de alcohol que había consumido, agitando una copa ya casi vacía y derramando lo que quedaba sobre Levi A Than, que agarraba a su jefe para intentar calmarlo como podía.  
-¡Jefe, por favor…!-no pudo terminar la frase. Xanxus le dio una patada que lo mandó varios metros más lejos.  
-Es un honor…ser pateado por el jefe-dijo Levi aún tirado en el suelo.

A nadie le importó.

-¡Ma, Squalo!-prosiguió Lussuria-¡¿por qué has tardado tanto?!  
-Estaba lavándome el pelo-aclaró el albino. Cosa que se podía notar por su pelo mojado que casi chorreaba por su chaqueta. Todos se le quedaron mirando.  
-Al capitán le preocupa mucho su pelo-comentó Fran-Eso es porque está sometido a un estrés diario. ¿Se está quedando calvo, capitán?-preguntó la ranita.  
-¡VOI! ¡No me estoy quedando calvo!-gritó Squalo mientras miraba su pelo, visiblemente preocupado por el asunto.  
-Sería divertido ver al capitán calvo-dijo Fran, y luego se giró hacia Belphegor-Bel-senpai, por favor deje de clavarme cuchillos en la espalda.  
-Ushihishi. No quiero-respondió Belphegor, dibujando una carita sonriente con sus cuchillos en la espalda de Fran-Un príncipe tiene derecho a hacer lo que quiera.  
-¡Squ-chan!-intervino de repente Lussuria con dramatismo en la voz-¡No es bueno que dejes tu pelo mojado de esa manera! ¡Cogerás un resfriado!  
-¡VOOOOOI! ¡Callaos ya!-volvió a gritar Squalo-Y de todos modos, ¡¿por qué tengo yo que encargarme del estúpido del jefe?!  
-Porque eres el único que se atreve a llamarle estúpido y sigue saliendo vivo-volvió a aclarar el pequeño Fran.  
-¡Cierra la boca, Fran-!-gruño Squalo, y tuvo que lanzarse, pisando a Levi aún en el suelo por el camino, a detener a Xanxus que sacaba sus pistolas y las agitaba sin sentido. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si veía donde apuntaba-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿A quién pretendes matar?!-gritó, ya visiblemente irritado.  
-¡Te mereces un balazo en esa cabeza de escoria tuya!-dijo Xanxus, y no conforme con ello, empezó a tirarle del pelo.  
-¡VOOOI! ¡Eso sí que no!-pidió Squalo casi con desesperación-¡Ya estoy harto!-exclamó, y acto seguido agarró a su jefe para llevarlo a su habitación escaleras arriba, a pesar de los insultos, maldiciones y reticencias de Xanxus- ¡A tu cuarto ya!  
-Por favor, capitán, no hagáis mucho ruido-pidió humildemente Fran, y se sacó un cuchillo de la espalda.  
-No te los quites-replicó Bel.  
-Ma, qué travieso, Squ-chan-comentó Lussuria, poniendo un índice en la barbilla.  
-¡Dejad de decir estupideces, u os rebanaré la cabeza a todos!-bramaba Squalo agitando su espada como un loco, Dios sabe de dónde la había sacado-¡Y al próximo que se le ocurra darle una sola gota de alcohol al maldito jefe y luego cargármelo a mí, lo mataré!-dijo, y su voz sonó como un trueno en medio de una tormenta, acallando a los demás miembros de Varia. Dicho esto, siguió ayudando a Xanxus, que iba haciendo eses al caminar, a subir las escaleras. Se tambaleaba tanto que Squalo simplemente se preguntó por qué no le soltaba y dejaba que se golpeara la cabeza escaleras abajo. En aquel momento no le hubiera importado.

Por fin y con mucho esfuerzo, llegaron a la habitación del jefe de varia, y Squalo soltó a Xanxus de malas maneras en la cama.  
-¡Y quédate ahí hasta que se te pase la borrachera, maldita sea!-ordenó el albino.  
-Yo no estoy borracho-dijo Xanxus, aunque su aspecto tambaleante y medio aturdido no le daba mucha credibilidad-¡Y una basura como tú con pelo de ramera no tiene derecho a darme órdenes!-gritó malhumorado.  
-¡¿Pelo de…?!-antes de terminar la frase, Squalo tuvo que esquivar con toda la destreza que pudo un jarrón que Xanxus le tiró a la cabeza, y que finalmente impactó contra la pared-¡Voooooi! ¡Puto Xanxus, me harías un gran favor si te murieras!-espetó, volviendo a agitar su espada como si no hubiera mañana. Pero se detuvo cuando Xanxus tiró del cuello de su camisa hacia él, dejando muy pocos centímetros de distancia entre sus caras. La mirada fija entre ambos se prolongó unos segundos hasta que Squalo se cansó.  
-¡VOI! ¡¿Qué quieres?!-gritó nervioso.  
-Eres demasiado ruidoso-aclaró Xanxus, irritado-, tus gritos me molestan.  
-¡Como si me importase lo más mínimo!-le espetó Squalo, pero fue acallado por un beso en los labios de su jefe, antes de quedar conmocionado.  
-¡VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIII!-bramó, y su grito se extendió por todo el edificio, tanto que casi hizo temblar la base-¡¿Qué haces?!

* * *

-Ushishishi. Parece que alguien está enfadado-comentó Bel.  
-Eso no puede ser bueno para la salud del capitán Squalo-puntualizó Fran –No me gustaría estar en su lugar.

* * *

-Desahogarme-contestó un ebrio Xanxus con toda la naturalidad del mundo, mientras intentaba abrir la chaqueta del capitán de Varia, como si querer desfogarse con su subordinado fuera lo más normal del mundo. Squalo pegó un salto hacia atrás con toda la rapidez que le fue posible, con un leve color rojo tiñendo su cara.  
-¡Estate quieto o sí que te mataré, ¿me has oído?!-dijo mientras apuntaba a Xanxus con su espada, entre malhumorado y sobresaltado-¡Desahógate contigo mismo!-luego de esto, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí y se quedó apoyado contra esta, con la respiración agitada. Unos cuantos mechones de pelo se desprendieron de su cabello. Dentro de él, le había jurado fidelidad a Xanxus, sí, pero ese jefe de verdad le sacaba de sus casillas.

-Cualquier día me acabará dando algo malo por su culpa-comentó Squalo, y acto seguido pegó un fuerte estornudo-Tch…he cogido un maldito resfriado.

* * *

**Un final un poco chungo, ¿no? LOL, no se me ocurría otra cosa (=w=)U  
Gracias por tomar el tiempo de leer ;w;**


End file.
